1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supplying module and a backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supplying module and a backlight assembly for a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may include an LCD panel, a driving part driving the LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. Transmittance of the light from the backlight assembly is controlled by applying a voltage to a liquid crystal layer, and thus an image may be displayed.
A backlight assembly may include a light source emitting the light, a socket electrically connected to the light source, a receiving container receiving the light source, and a power supplying module, for example an inverter, electrically connected to the socket and applying a driving voltage to the light source. The power supplying module may include a transformer mounted on a printed circuit board, a circuit pattern such as a capacitor, and an output terminal electrically connected to the circuit pattern for connecting to the socket. In a direct-illumination type backlight assembly, the light source includes a plurality of lamps, and the printed circuit board of the power supplying module may extend along a direction substantially perpendicular to an extending direction of the lamps, for example, in an arrangement direction of the lamps, and is connected to an end portion of each of the lamps. The power supplying module may face an outer surface of the receiving container.
According to a process for combining a power supplying module with an outer surface of the receiving container, a worker holds both ends of the power supplying module and slides the power supplying module onto the outer surface of the receiving container. The power supplying module may be partially inserted into the socket. In addition, a worker may hold the power supplying module to detach the power supplying module from the socket.
However, when detaching the power supplying module from the socket, the power supplying module may be cracked or partially damaged due to non-uniform forces applied to one or both ends of the power supplying module by the worker. The crack in the power supplying module may not be visible to a worker so that the power supplying module having the crack may be used to the final product. In addition, when the power supplying module having the crack is driven for a long time, an accidental fire may occur due to the driving voltage for the light source.